Ultric Sandov
"We don't say that we manipulate the Force. It would be far easier to say one can breath without the air. No, we are all tied to the Force, and simply ask it to aid us. Most of the time it works." -Master Ultric to a youngling when asked the Jedi using the Force. Biography Ultric Sandov was born on the planet of Bothawui, into a world of bureaucracy and political science. However, it would not be long before the connection to the Force was found, and the Bothan child would be sent to the Jedi Order where he would be taught in the ways of the Force. Though, having picked up some of the mindset and ideals behind the Bothan culture made him slow to pick up the new ideas of the Jedi Code. His years as a Youngling were filled with trying to understand the reasons behind the Jedi. His parents had always instilled into his mind that the child should always seek out to out think his peers. In classes, Ultric would often get into trouble by trying to talk the other younglings into getting things for him or even attempt to sneak away from classes. Even still, his lightsaber skills showed a liking to "out-classing" his opponents, finding joy in making them seem less capable. He drew the attention of a certain Jedi Master who would eventually find the potential of the young troublemaker. Once old enough, Ultric Sandov became a Padiwan to a human Jedi Master, Valerian Petrovi. Valerian saw great power within the Bothan youth, a rough mind that would be the perfect sculpture of what it meant to be a true Jedi. At first Ultric only constantly asked to be trained in how better to use his Force abilities. Master Valerian would instead teach him to be an Herbalist, wanting him to understand the gift of life. Each day Master Valerian would have him say the Jedi Code at each morning and each night before he slept. It wouldn't be until word of Sith movements came about that Padiwan Ultric would come to understand his master's ideals. Ultric Sandov and Master Valerian would begin to train in the arts of lightsaber dueling and the use of the force, having been sent to take a look at the possible Sith movements. Valerian taught Ultric in the art of Makashi, a combat form that focused more on dueling other lightsaber users by out maneuvering the opponent. It was in these new lessons that young Ultric was told of the corruption of the Dark Side of the Force, and that it would lead to the destruction of all that was gifted with life. Following the path of the Sith movements, Ultric saw the death that resulted and began to take his master's lessons closer to heart. The two would come into contact with the Sith pair they were following, but were able to come out alive. There would be several more times that Master Valerian and Ultric would meet up with those corrupted by the Dark Side, however the two were able to remain alive. After many years, Master Valerian passed away of old age, and Ultric Sandov took the trials to become a Master. He continued his study of plants, feeling that the teachings of the trees would give him far more insight than that of other beings. It would take him several more years before he would rise up to the Council and eventually become the Grand Master. Though his time with studying plants has made him less tolerant of others, he has been able to share his wisdom with the other Jedi often times helping others to understand the higher lessons that the Force offered. His way is to find peace in all things and to nurture life as plants do, to bring balance to the Force through the desire to grow together. Personality ''"You realize that the plant knows more about the Force than you do. Honestly, if you'll take the time to stop thinking that you're in the middle of the universe, you might just see that you're nothing but a spec. Maybe you'll remember that before trying to chop down a vine just because it happens to dangle in front of you." ''-Grand Master Ultric giving a lecture to a Jedi Master. Ultric Sandov is known as a very wise being, however his wisdom is matched only by his sarcasm. Though he doesn't seem to have much love for others who consider them sentient life, he also does not share much of a hate for others. True to his Bothan origins, he prefers to remain neutral to all others around him, though his demeanor could sometimes be seen as uncaring. This could be far from the truth as he has a fondness for all life, though perhaps not the fondness for the careless ideas that tend to lead towards confrontation. When faced with an opponent, Ultric doesn't change from his usual tendencies to try and teach the other. Often times he will use his prowess as a fighter to give lessons, even when they are corrupted by the Dark Side. He will never lash out in anger, but instead thinks the entire universe could use a lesson. Skills and Abilities Grand Master Ultric Sandov is a very skilled fighter with the lightsaber, having been taught the Second Form of combat, Makashi. This style makes better use of his Curved-Hilt Lightsaber which allows him to defend with precision in order to make counter attacks. He uses this style to control the situation, able to have his opponent working harder to fight than he himself. Along with his prowess with the lightsaber, Ultric is well taught in the ways of the Force, making full use of it's capabilities to help himself fight with speed. However, his study of plants and the force have helped him to use both in his combat skills as he loves to have the plants he loves so much teach others a lesson.